Animorph Dreams: Message and Ifler
by Blake1234
Summary: This is the second book in Animorph Dreams Series. Join Blake, Jenna, Rachel, Marco, Jake, Cassie, Tobias, and Ax in this adventure to stay alive and protect the human race! The Ifler is after them, but mostly Blake and Jenna, and maybe the others! Find out what happens to them in this sequel to Animorph Dreams!
1. Chapter 1: The Attack and the L word

**This is it my fans!(Who are now here?) Chapter 1 of my second book I hope you all enjoy! Start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, and 0! **

**Ch. 1**

This is it! I'm gonna finally meet Ax! This is the day I've been waiting for! Oh you're probably wandering what happened with me and Jenna well I'll kind of fill you in on that.

"Okay Blake I umm have something to tell you…" She said. Ok what could she be thinking?

"Shhhh!" I said I saw something out there in the woods move. I swear to god this is how horror movies start… a snap.

"What is that?" Jenna asked. I don't want to know…

"What was it you wanted me to know?" I asked.

"Really at a time like this?" She said. She had a point. But I had to know.

"Yes at a time like this. Now tell me, please." I asked. The bushes were moving again, there was something in it for sure.

"I'm like you. I was made by the Ellimist. I was made to help you. And I was made for you." Wait what? Made for me?

"What do you mean 'made for me'?" I asked.

"For love reasons." She said. "And to save your life and to save the other Animorphs." She knows. She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Uh, crap… what about Rachel! No, no, no, no, no! I am so screwed.

"Um, I have a girlfriend…" I said I looked at her she was looking back.

"No! I know who it is!" she exclaimed.

"Who then?" I asked.

"It's bloody Rachel! Of course!" She's good.

"Uh, no…" I said, "Yeah…"

"You dog!"

"What me? I'm so los-" just then the thing from the bushes leaped out too attack us. "AAHHHHHHHAAHHH!" I screamed.

And that's mostly what happened along with other stuff. I'll fill you in later, but back to Ax.

It's been 4 days since Cassie and Tobias as had their visions, and strange thing is I was having them too.

So Cassie, Tobias, and I got together to talk about with. And Jenna was there too, as while as everyone else. "Guys you two know about this don't you?" Cassie asked. Yeah I did Jenna I don't know.

"I only know what's going to happen to Blake. And a little of you guys." Jenna said. Well that answers that, in the back the animals were making their sounds, growling, wooing, etc.

"His name is Ax!" I blurted out. They looked at me intent. I wasn't gonna say it, it just came out you know? "The one in the message, his name is Axmlila-something. He's another Andalite, prince I believe."

{We have to help him. He's in trouble.} Tobias put in. Yes we do, and I knew that too. The only thing is, I don't know if I should leave Jenna behind or not.

I saw Rachel coming from behind a tree. She walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I smiled after and wrapped my arms around her. I felt happy with her. I looked up at the branch were Tobias was, he was piercing his eyes though me. I looked over at Jenna; she was looking down at the ground and playing with the dirt with her heel. I looked at Jake he was shaking his head. Cassie was the only one who looked happy for me and Rach. I looked back at Jenna she had a tear in her eyes, but she quickly wiped it off with her sleeves.

"Guys look I have something to say, it's about what me and Jenna saw when I was with her for the two weeks. It's-" I was cut off from the sound of a howl, a horrifying howl the same I heard when I was with Jenna… The same thing that tried to kill us, as in me and Jenna. "Get back everyone, NOW!" I ordered. They did as I commanded, and got behind me. "Come out you!" I yelled out to the woods.

"Tobias what's going on?!" Rachel asked.

"An alien called a, Ifler, well he basically want's to kill me and Jenna…" I said. I looked at the monsters eyes. And boy did he look back at mine! His eyes were a deep red with black 8 lines meeting in the middle; he had six fingers with wicked claws. His two feet and talons like a raptor from Jurassic Park. And his nose was slits on a bump, well more like two bumps, in the middle of the bump(s) it went inward.

"Σας δεν θα ζήσουν τόσο νέοι Μπλέικ!" It bellowed. What was that? I understood it. But what language is it? Russian? German? Greek most likely. "Εγώ θα σκοτώσει σας και τους φίλους σας μικροσκοπικό!" it called out.

"NO! You only come after me leave them out of this!" I yelled at it. It took two steps forward. I took three steps. Now we were only 5 steps from each other.

"Εγώ θα σκοτώσει τους νέους μία!" it yelled.

"Jake, take Cassie, Tobias, Marco, and Jenna with you." I said, "Rachel do you want to go with them?" I asked.

"No I want to stay with you." She wrapped her arms around me and said, "I'll fight with you till the end." I kissed her on the lips. Then she morphed to her grizzly bear. I didn't need to. You see, unlike all the other Animorphs, I can morph anything, well almost. Anything, which has lived on earth. And I can even morph half way. And morph more than one thing at a time. Now I know how fast I can morph. Under 7 seconds.

"Βιάσου παιδί." The thing said. I was morphing a Raptor (Dino), with the teeth like a T-Rex's, the feet of the size in-between with talons. On my head I had three horns. I had the eyes of a hawk. "Όχι... είσαστε εσείς..." It shook down to its talons. What does it mean 'I'm the one'? The one for what?

{Rachel we ready?} I asked. I turned my reptile head towards her.

{Yeah let's move.} She said. We charged.

_**6 minutes later…**_

The fight was brutal. Blood flying everywhere, Rachel was getting hurt, badly…

{Rachel! Get behind me!} I said. I was worried about her, really worried. She did as I said. {Demorph Rachel now; I don't want you to lose you!} I said. She did as I said. I ran towards the monster.

{Blake Noo-} She had a mouth now. "Oooooo!" she yelled.

"Σας κατεβαίνει ανθρώπου, σας θα όλοι πεθαίνουν όταν ο στρατός του είδους μου έρχονται για όλους σας!" The monster yelled. What did he just say? Did he say; 'You dumb Human, you'll all die when the army of my kind comes for you all'? What? What?! No way… another invasion!? Two at a time?

I ran into him with my horns, my claws (on my hands) went into his neck "AHHHH Nooooo ανόητο παιδί σας! Τι κάνεις! Δεν AHH εγώ θα τα σκοτώσω για αυτό." And with that he or she fell to the ground. I demorphed went up to Rachel and hugged her tight. We've been going out for 4 months now. And I cared for her a lot. So that brings us here, to the L word, which I said to her. About now. "I love you Rachel." I said with a smile I put my hand on her neck under her hair. She looked at me, her eyes glimmering in the night's moon.

"I love you too Blake." She said. Our lips meet. After that we went home. And that was it for now.

**That was Chapter one! How was it! Took me like a week to write this! But here it is done and ready for all you to read it! Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rachels Place and the Talk

**This is chapter two! Sorry it's taken me so long to write this! Anyway on with the story! **

**Ch.2**

Rachel and I were sitting on her couch watching TV alone; her family was out so we had the house to ourselves. I looked over at her, her eyes were shiny, and her lips were gleaming, her blonde hair softer than any mattress there was or pillow. My arm was around her and her head was on my chest. I looked at her. There's been a question that's been killing me; we're all in 8th grade, about to go into high school, so we only really had four years of school left. And so I've been wondering if I and Rachel were gonna be together after that. "Hey Rach?" I asked her as I rested my hand on her lap.

"Yeah Blake?" She asked as she looked away from the TV and looked up at me.

"I've been thinking and-" she cut me off. I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Are-are you breaking up with me?" She asked with tears treating to come out. I hated seeing her sad. It hurt me.

"No I'm not, I was asking if we're gonna be together after high school?" Well if we live long enough and I don't screw everything up. And when I mean screwed I mean if I mess up all these people will die, expect me… and Jenna? Don't even get me started, I mean I like her, yes, but can she die? Or live forever like me? I mean we've tried to ask the Ellimist but he won't answer; only if one of use dies, I mean Jenna can't, she could but I don't wanna take that chance you know.

"Oh…" she said blushing. I looked down at her. "Yeah I hope so." She said with the biggest smile on her face. I smiled back and leaned in and kissed her, I've always loved kissing Rachel; her lips are soft and warm. They send goose bumps down my spine.

"I love you Rachel." I say into her ear after we pulled away after who knows how long.

"I love you too." She said back to me. I smiled and she laughed. This was the good times that is until Cassie called. I had an idea of what it was about, Andalites, to be more specific, Ax. See Cassie was having dreams well more like visions, and so was Tobias, but he was stuck in morph, so he couldn't call. Cassie on the other hand, is still human, or at least not stuck in morph.

I looked over at Rachel and saw worry written on her face. "Ok Cassie, good to hear, that the dreams are subsiding a little bit." She said sweetly. "Oh ok we'll be over soon." She said as she hangs up the phone.

"What was that about?" I asked as I leaned in.

"Oh, the group wants to meet, to talk about the visions." She said getting up, I joined her.

"Ok then, let's leave." I said as I grabbed my coat. I felt my phone wriggle around in my pocket; I took it out and read the name on it: Jenna. I hit the red button on my flip phone to ignore the call. (I got my phone from the Ellimist, he said it was like a future phone.) You're all probably wandering why I did that. I'll tell you why. After the whole thing with the Ifler, and all, I headed over to check on everyone.

Once I got to Jenna's house I knocked on the door and she answered it and said, "Oh hey Blake, what's up?" she asked me. I looked straight.

"Hey I was just checking in on everyone, and now I'm checking in on you." I said.

"How sweet, would you like to stand out there or come in?" she said, it was cold out so I decided to go in on her offer. Her house was nice, clean, girly, the complete opposite of my house.

"So are you okay?" I asked her, she smiled and looked right at me.

"Yeah, I guess." She said

"You guess?" I asked

"Well yeah." She said like I was supposed to know the answer. Which I didn't.

"And?" I prompted to her.

"I feel like what the Ellimist made me for… is useless…" she said with despair in her voice.

"What do you mean? Like the whole made for me thing?" I wandered.

"Yeah… I think that I was made just to help you, no more than that, no less." She said slowly.

I didn't say anything; I just stood there, shocked.

"Could we kiss," she asked.

"What…" I coughed up.

"And if you don't feel anything, then I'll be okay, if you do…" she last her trail of speaking, but she was moving forward, closer to me. I felt her breathing.

"What about-" I was cut off by her lips hitting mine. My body slowed down and my heart was skipping beats. I was about to pull away, but I got lost, the kiss felt like, I don't know… it just felt good, I don't know how to explain it.

Finale we pulled apart, I felt like the worst person ever, I just cheated on Rachel… my girlfriend who I-I love and care for, but I just cheated on her! With Jenna!

How could I have done this…?

"I have to go…" I said with anger, sadness, and regret.

"I'm sorry Blake… I'm so sorry…" she said as I backed off, I turned to the door. Opened it, and walked out.

I never turned back.

Now I was with Rachel heading to Cassie's hoping that when I tell her she'll forgive for what I did 3 nights ago.

"Hello? Are you coming or not?" Rachel said has she laughed.

"Um yeah, of course, let's go." I kissed her on her cheek, and grabbed her hand and walked out, together.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded this story in a while, hoped you enjoyed it, Review if you have anything to say. Good or bad.**


	3. Chapter 3:The truth and the new guy

*Blake's P.O.V*

We were at Cassie's barn talking about Ax.

"So we save him tonight?" Jake said conforming our plan.

"Yeah, my folks aren't going to be home till next Friday. So I'll be open." I said. I was in my place leaning next to the wall by Rachel, Tobias was up in his rafter where he could warn us if he saw anyone coming. Marco was in the hay of the other side. Cassie was working with the animals. And Jake was at the "top" of the hill.

"So we're just going to go in and save the guy?" Marco said.

"Yeah, trust me. He's helpful." I said, the room was dark. The only thing that lit it was a lamp on a box by a wooden column.

"Are we going to go or what?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, in twenty. Everyone get ready." Jake said. I looked at Rachel and brought her aside.

"Hey um Rach?" I asked. This is it, wait bad timing…

"Yeah." She looked at me, waiting for the worst thing I can tell her. I can't it'd hurt her. I have to wait.

"I um… hope we get through this. I have something to tell you…" I said trying not to make eye contact.

"What is it?" She said, she sounded worried, but she was getting a bit mad. I could tell. I have to tell her now.

"Three nights ago.." I took in a deep breath, "let's go outside." I lead her out and about, a good ten feet away from the barn.

"Go on." Rachel said, taping on the ground with her foot. I was scared, I hated what had happened. I wish it never did. I wish I could start over.

"Three nights ago when I checked in on everyone, I was at Jenna's house and well she kissed me." I let that hang in the air. Then I continued, "I'm sorry, I didn't want her to. she was the one who kissed me." I grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry." I said almost crying. AH! why did this have to happen. I hate the whole thing. She slapped me. I had it coming.

"Sorry?" she asked, I was stiffing. I couldn't breathe my lungs were filling with acid. I fell over. More like sideways. I couldn't see. I felt hot, like someone was setting me on fire. I heard shouting all around me. I heard Rachel yelling for help. I heard the others coming.

Then I heard nothing and I saw nothing. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. it was pitch black. and I felt so, so lonely…

Then I heard a voice. The Ellimist. "You wanted it to end? You wanted to start over!? Fine. There will be someone who can take your place."

"No!" I yelled. My voice hurt. I felt heavy, like the world was on me.

"Fine, there will be two of you!" Then there was nothing.

*Percy's P.O.V*

I wake up not knowing Where I am, or who are the people around me. But I know my name: Percy. "Where am I? Who are all of you?" I had this power in me and I know what it was. I could morph into anything I could touch. I only had five. I knew what I had to do. Save the world from an invasion. Which was insane. But hey, who else is supposed to?

"Who are you?" A blonde girl asked me.

"My name is Percy." I said.

{Oh this is really not good guys.} A voice in my head said.

**Sorry this took me long, I hope you like my twist. Tone in for next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: No home and no hope

*Percy's P.O.V*

{Oh this is really not good guys.} A voice in my head said. I looked around wandering who said that. I saw a hawk. Must be it. I looked around there was this girl, close to the back, who had dirty-blonde hair and wonderful blue eyes with pale-ish white skin . Then closer to me was a girl with blonde hair and amazing blue-grey eyes with a bit of a tan. Then a guy, he's a bit shorter with black skin, short black hair. He looked like a joker to me. Then another guy, white skin, bit pale, brown hair, thick. And brown eyes from what I could tell. He looked like their leader.

"Who are you?" I asked again as I tried to get up. I looked at the leader.

"I'm Jake." The leader said.

"I'm Rachel." The girl who was closest to me.

{I'm Tobias, the bird up here, but, I use to be human.} The bird said.

"I'm Cassie." The black girl added.

"Marco, here to help." The joker kid said.

"I'm Jenna." The girl way in the back said. She looked nervous, like I could attack at any second.

"Where's Blake?" Rachel asked while her voice was rising.

"Who's Blake?" I asked. I felt last, I'm Percy. Maybe, the thing I felt in the back of my mind, was Blake.

"He's someone important to us." Cassie said.

"He's, I think, in the back of my head." I said, I looked at their faces, each in turn.

{Guys this is really, really bad.} Tobias said.

"Have to go." I said, I got up and looked at Jake. "The… the Visser Three, have to get him." I said barely able to stand up.

"You know?" Jake asked me.

"I know that I have to kill him." I said, with shaking anger. I have no idea where it was coming from.

"Then you have to know everything:" Then Jake told me everything, about the war they fought alone. About Tobias, about how they had powers. I told them I had the same power too. And They told me about Ax. And their mission to save him. And they told me about Blake, everything about him.

"He sounds like, one hell of a guy." I said.

"Yeah… he was." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry." I said putting my hand on her arm. "He's still here. I think. I hope." I said, looking away.

"We have to go to save Ax." Jake said. I looked at my arm and saw this symbol:

Ω ψ

"What is this?" I said out loud. "Never mind." I said covering it up with my sleeve.

"Ok, we have to go and save this guy. Bla- Percy, you stay at Jenna's house till we get back." Jake said. Did he almost say Blake? "Okay let's go." He said and walked off. Everyone followed him. I stayed behind with Jenna.

I had no home. It hit me just then as I was going to Jenna, that I had nowhere to go. I had no family. And it's not like I can go live with Blake's family. I don't look like him. I have messy black hair and I have Sea-Green eye's, Blake has brown-black hair and green-blue eyes. We look nothing alike. Jake no, Marco no. None of them. I can live with. I don't know them enough. "Hey Jenna?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up slightly.

"Can I um…"

"Stay the night?" She added. She looked up fully. It was getting creepy dark outside. The night sky looked like it was going to eat me whole. "Sure. Why not?"

"Thanks, it's just that I have no place to stay." I said, I heard a howl. I thought it was a dog, but Jenna stopped dead in her tracks

"Είμαι πίσω για σας!" it howled a horrifying sound. And I had no idea what it just said, but I knew, it wanted my head on a stick, for breakfast. Which to me doesn't sound too good.

"Let's go!" Jenna whispered loudly into my ear. She grabbed my hand and ran. I ran with her. What was going on? Why was she so scared? I looked back and saw something so horrifying that I wouldn't want to stay and fight it. It was black with red-black eyes and some nasty sharp teeth. It had feet like a giant lizard, and that body! It looked like it could lift a car! "Θα σε σκοτώσω!" it yelled. My legs felt like lead. Me and Jenna ran as fast as we could. finally we got to her house. But the thing had followed us.

"Επιτρέψτε μου να!" it screamed like a siren on full volume. I looked at Jenna and she looked like she could pass out. I couldn't blame her, I was about to do the same.

"The-the Ifler… wants' to kill me and Blake… and now, maybe you too." she said shaking. I looked back at the locked door, it was cracking and ready to break.

"Jenna, can you morph?" I asked worried that if this thing came in, that it wasn't just going to kill us, it would torture us.

"Yeah… but I didn't want to let anyone know, I-" her voice was last in thoughts.

"Morph!" I told her, she started morphing, it was not pretty, her bones moving and going into new places. Fur grew from her skin. She was going towards the ground. Her fur was lions fur. Her head grew and got wider. After about one more minute, she was a full Lion. And in ten more seconds I was a Tiger.

It was breaking though the door was one third gone and the Ifler was getting really mad now.

The door was half gone.

The door break of one hinge.

Two hinges.

Three.

The door fell off. And the Ifler came in. "Ποιος είναι?" it cocked it's head to the side as if asking a question.

{I'm Percy, nice to meet you, you ugly mother of a bug.} I said. It wasn't that bad, I know, but it was all I could of.

"Αχ εγώ θα σε σκοτώσω αγόρι!" it yelled at me.

I looked at Jenna and asked, {Ready?}

{Yeah, let's do this.} She said.

And with that we attacked.


	5. Chapter 5: Death and An End

**Sorry it took me so long to update, hope this chapter makes up for it! And sorry for getting off topic after this chapter I will continue with the invasion!**

**Last time on Animorph Dream's: **

***Percy's P.O.V***

The door was half gone.

The door break of one hinge.

Two hinges.

Three.

The door fell off. And the Ifler came in. "Ποιος είναι?" it cocked it's head to the side as if asking a question.

{I'm Percy, nice to meet you, you ugly mother of a bug.} I said. It wasn't that bad, I know, but it was all I could of.

"Αχ εγώ θα σε σκοτώσω αγόρι!" it yelled at me.

I looked at Jenna and asked, {Ready?}

{Yeah, let's do this.} She said.

And with that we attacked.

**NOW:**

We attacked the Ifler. Blood was flying everywhere, Jenna was limping her leg was all cut up.

I made a wrong move and the Ifler whacked me aside. My head hit the wall so hard, that I went though it, I got dizzy and I heard yelling... I looked and through the hole and saw that Jenna was losing the fight. So I did the only sensible thing I could think of: I ran towards it and pushed it out the door.

Sadly people were out there, a couple and their dog. The Ifler knocked me out, but before I blacked out, I heard yelling and barking, then, everything went completely black.

When I woke up I was in a lambent cave, I could barely see, "Jenna, you... you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here..." she sounded so weak. But right then I heard the Ifler come in.

It spoke in whatever language it spoke in at first, then it changed to English. "Fool, you think you can change faces! BLAH! You shall suffer! The Human race shall burn!" It rambled on.

"I'd~I'd like to see you try!" I said trying to sound brave, and the second I said that I wish I could take it back.

"HA! Try I will!" He walked up towards Jenna, and his claws extended... No...

"NOOOO! Don't you touch her!" I tried to break free, but I failed. I looked at Jenna, her eyes were scared, she was shaking, "No! Jenna!" She said something I couldn't understand, and something in the back of my mind was screaming _save her! _I tried harder to break out, but I couldn't...

Then I blacked out as I saw Jenna being... being stabbed.

***Blake's P.O.V* **

I was back!

But, something was wrong...Rachel! Then I looked next to me, AH! Jenna! No.. she's dead, she was nowhere to be seen but I know she was dead, The voice in the back of my head told me so. I'm nuts.

I saw the Ifler, and the next thing I know, I have his head off his body... and I'm turning back to a human... this is not good.. Then I last my balance and fell towards the ground.


	6. Chapter 6: The flash back and Zoe

**Last time on Animorph Dream's: Percy's P.O.V**

It spoke in whatever language it spoke in at first, then it changed to English. "Fool, you think you can change faces! BLAH! You shall suffer! The Human race shall burn!" It rambled on.

"HA! Try I will!" He walked up towards Jenna, and his claws extended... No...

"NOOOO! Don't you touch her!" I tried to break free, but I failed. I looked at Jenna, her eyes were scared, she was shaking, "No! Jenna!" She said something I couldn't understand, and something in the back of my mind was screaming _save her! _I tried harder to break out, but I couldn't...

Then I blacked out as I saw Jenna being... being stabbed.

***Blake's P.O.V* **

I was back!

But, something was wrong...Rachel! Then I looked next to me, AH! Jenna! No.. she's dead, she was nowhere to be seen but I know she was dead, The voice in the back of my head told me so. I'm nuts.

I saw the Ifler, and the next thing I know, I have his head off his body... and I'm turning back to a human... this is not good.. Then I last my balance and fell towards the ground.

***Percy's P.O.V***

**NOW:**

I was shocked, I could barely walk, and plus I had to meet the others at the barn, and meet this guy(or girl) named Ax. I had to hopes for this guy that was coming in, I mean how can we trust him or her if we've never meet this person.

But maybe the new recruit could be helpful in this secret war.

Then I had a thought I never want again, what if we lose? What's gonna happen to the whole human race? If we fail to succeed this, than who knows how this will end for us? "Ugh." I said to myself. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched... I hate that feeling. I was about a good 2 miles away from the farm when a heard a whisper from the bushes, "Psst." a female voice hissed.

"Hello, who is that?" I walked closer to the sound, my heart betting 500 times faster. I saw a pair of eyes, but these eyes I have never seen before.

"It's me." She said. Then my mind went racing a hundred miles per hour, when it slowed down one name came to mind: Jenna.

"No way," I took a deep breath and made sure I was awake and sane. "Jenna..." The name stung as I said it. It felt so old, it felt... out of place.

"Well we've never meet before this, my name is Zoe I'm Jenna but I'm her sister, it's hard to explain. But when Jenna dies I um well I take her place." This sounded like someone I know. But I can't place it. Anyway once she came out of the bushes I saw her.

She was about one year older than me, with beautiful hazel eyes, and red soft lips. She had red hair, just perfect hair, it was down to her shoulder. She was wearing jeans with a black shirt that said: Deal with it. In all caps.

"Hey Zoe, I'm Percy. What are you doing here?" I know not the smartest question but I couldn't say anything else. I looked back, toward the barn we still have that meeting.

"No wander why she liked you." Zoe said, I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Jenna, she liked you." she said softly. Just saying her name brought back memories...

_Flash back..._

"Hey Jenna?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up slightly.

"Can I um…"

"Stay the night?" She added. She looked up fully. It was getting creepy dark outside. The night sky looked like it was going to eat me whole. "Sure. Why not?"

"Thanks, it's just that I have no place to stay." I said, I heard a howl. I thought it was a dog, but Jenna stopped dead in her tracks

"Είμαι πίσω για σας!" it howled a horrifying sound. And I had no idea what it just said, but I knew, it wanted my head on a stick, for breakfast. Which to me doesn't sound too good.

"Let's go!" Jenna whispered loudly into my ear. She grabbed my hand and ran. I ran with her. What was going on? Why was she so scared? I looked back and saw something so horrifying that I wouldn't want to stay and fight it. It was black with red-black eyes and some nasty sharp teeth. It had feet like a giant lizard, and that body! It looked like it could lift a car! "Θα σε σκοτώσω!" it yelled. My legs felt like lead. Me and Jenna ran as fast as we could. finally we got to her house. But the thing had followed us.

"Επιτρέψτε μου να!" it screamed like a siren on full volume. I looked at Jenna and she looked like she could pass out. I couldn't blame her, I was about to do the same.

"The-the Ifler… wants' to kill me and Blake… and now, maybe you too." she said shaking. I looked back at the locked door, it was cracking and ready to break.

"Jenna, can you morph?" I asked worried that if this thing came in, that it wasn't just going to kill us, it would torture us.

"Yeah… but I didn't want to let anyone know, I-" her voice was last in thoughts.

"Morph!" I told her, she started morphing, it was not pretty, her bones moving and going into new places. Fur grew from her skin. She was going towards the ground. Her fur was lions fur. Her head grew and got wider. After about one more minute, she was a full Lion. And in ten more seconds I was a Tiger.

It was breaking though the door was one third gone and the Ifler was getting really mad now.

One hinge fell then the next.

Then the door fell off and in came the Ifler.

"Ποιος είναι?" it cocked it's head to the side as if asking a question.

{I'm Percy, nice to meet you, you ugly mother of a bug.} I said. It wasn't that bad, I know, but it was all I could of.

"Αχ εγώ θα σε σκοτώσω αγόρι!" it yelled at me.

I looked at Jenna and asked, {Ready?}

{Yeah, let's do this.} She said. Then we moved in on the Ifler and attacked.

I made a wrong move and the Ifler whacked me aside. My head hit the wall so hard, that I went though it, I got dizzy and I heard yelling... I looked and through the hole and saw that Jenna was losing the fight. So I did the only sensible thing I could think of: I ran towards it and pushed it out the door.

Sadly people were out there, a couple and their dog. The Ifler knocked me out, but before I blacked out, I heard yelling and barking, then, everything went completely black.

When I woke up I was in a lambent cave, I could barely see, "Jenna, you... you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here..." she sounded so weak. But right then I heard the Ifler come in.

It spoke in whatever language it spoke in at first, then it changed to English. "Fool, you think you can change faces! BLAH! You shall suffer! The Human race shall burn!" It rambled on.

"I'd~I'd like to see you try!" I said trying to sound brave, and the second I said that I wish I could take it back.

"HA! Try I will!" He walked up towards Jenna, and his claws extended... No...

"NOOOO! Don't you touch her!" I tried to break free, but I failed. I looked at Jenna, her eyes were scared, she was shaking, "No! Jenna!" She said something I couldn't understand, and something in the back of my mind was screaming ___save her! _I tried harder to break out, but I couldn't...

Then I blacked out as I saw Jenna being... being stabbed.

_End of flash back..._

I wished so much I could've helped her, saved her... after that moment Blake took over and killed the Ifler. Then I I had a a memory that wasn't mine:

_Flash back..._

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Blake yelled as the Visser took a swing at him. Blake flew and hit the wall. He was bleeding, a lot. It didn't look good, he was losing his vision! He looked up from the ground, at the Visser. With like a mouth. "You Visser are going down…" Blake said. He got up weakly and was about to run when the Visser hit him, and hard; that he flew into the wall and left a hole in it. That's where Jenna saved him.

"Aghhhh…" He moaned. He wake up, and looked around. He didn't know where he was. He was no where he could remember. With no clue what even happened before he got here? Like who won? Or, or… he saw something in the back? Who's that by the door?

"You're awake, good. How are you feeling?" She asked. Who's was this? Did she save him, or is she gonna kill Blake well he lived so. "Here have this." Then she gave him a cup of water with a pill. "Don't worry it's a pain killer to help with the pain." She looked down and then I got a good look at her. She had Dirty-Blonde hair, with blue eyes.

"Who… are… you, what do… you… want with….me…" I wasn't excepting his voice to sound so, weak.

"My name is Jenna, and I saved your life from the things, whatever they are." The girl, Jenna, said. Blake cleared his voice then said:

"I'm Blake, and I'm fighting these things." His voice sounded pretty Bad ass. But why would he tell her that?_ I don't even know her and now once the group finds out they'll kill me! _Blake thought.

"All alone, with no one else? Don't you have anyone else to help you fight or whatever?" Jenna said.

"Well yeah, I have 5 others. But, enough about all the aliens and secret war. How did you save me?" He asked her.

"I was once controlled by one of the slug things and I was down there, and then I saw you and that other one fighting. And I saw him hit you and knock you out and I was in that room and so I grabbed you and I got out of there." She said. _Ok yes that's nice but! But, what if this is all a trap… I'm so screwed… Oh god…__ He thought_

"Uh, how can I trust you then?"

"You'll just have too, Blake." Jenna said, she smiled and walked over to the lights and put her hand on the light switch and said: "It's night time we have to go to bed." She said. She turned off the light it was dark he felt someone, Jenna, most likely, jumping into the bed with him. "Night Blake, see you tomorrow."

_End of flash back..._

**Like it? It took me a while to think of what to do with this chapter but, I got it done. If you have questions ask in the reviews and I'll answer them when I see them.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Talk of War And Ax

**Last time on Animorph Dream's: **

I was shocked, I could barely walk, and plus I had to meet the others at the barn, and meet this guy(or girl) named Ax. I had to hopes for this guy that was coming in, I mean how can we trust him or her if we've never meet this person.

But maybe the new recruit could be helpful in this secret war.

Then I had a thought I never want again, what if we lose? If we fail to succeed this, than who knows how this will end for us? "Ugh." I said to myself. I hate that feeling. I was about a good 2 miles away from the farm when a heard a whisper from the bushes, "Psst." a female voice hissed.

"Hello, who is that?" I walked closer to the sound, my heart betting 500 times faster. I saw a pair of eyes, but these eyes I have never seen before.

"It's me." She said. Then my mind went racing a hundred miles per hour, when it slowed down one name came to mind: Jenna.

"No way," I took a deep breath and made sure I was awake and sane. "Jenna..." The name stung as I said it. It felt so old, it felt... out of place.

"Well we've never meet before this, my name is Zoe I'm Jenna but I'm her sister, it's hard to explain. But when Jenna dies I um well I take her place." This sounded like someone I know. But I can't place it. Anyway once she came out of the bushes I saw her.

"What?" I asked.

"Jenna, she liked you." she said softly. Just saying her name brought back memories...

_Flash back..._

"Hey Jenna?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up slightly.

"Can I um…"

"Stay the night?" She added. She looked up fully. It was getting creepy dark outside. The night sky looked like it was going to eat me whole. "Sure. Why not?"

"Thanks, it's just that I have no place to stay." I said, I heard a howl. I thought it was a dog, but Jenna stopped dead in her tracks

"Είμαι πίσω για σας!" it howled a horrifying sound. And I had no idea what it just said, but I knew, it wanted my head on a stick, for breakfast. Which to me doesn't sound too good.

"Let's go!"

***Percy's P.O.V***

**NOW:**

"Percy where's Jenna?" This is really messy, and I don't like messy. My hotel room is different and plus that's messy to so...

I didn't feel like talking about it, how Blake came back and killed the Ifler. Or the flashbacks that didn't belong to me, but belonged to Blake. It was a really bad with the thoughts of everything going on, Jake said again: "Percy where is Jenna?" I had to answer, I couldn't keep it the secret any longer.

"She's dead!" I yelled out. "And it's all my fault..." I looked down at the hay.

"Percy it's okay tell us what happened?" Rachel said soothingly. I still had questions about her and Blake, I, think that they were together. Maybe.

I told them what happened and by the end they looked sad, mad, and shocked. Most of what I felt after her death to, I also blamed myself for being so weak. I wished I was stronger... like Blake. Then an alien came in, he was blue with no mouth, blue ears, four legs, two arms, and one wicked tail, it looked like a scorpion tail. All together this alien looked like a part horse, part human, and part scorpion. It was pretty awesome looking.

{I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.} Said umm well I can't even spell or say that but that voice... it said it in my head, I mean it did make sense because it had no mouth.

"We call him Ax." Marco said.

{So, guys what are we gonna do next?} Tobias said.

{I was gonna tell the whole planet, than you guys saved me and I don't know seemed like a good idea but now...} Ax dazed of in thoughts. I thought about what he said, it seemed like a good idea but... I don't know, should we? What would it do, would it help us or destroy the human race and set them to their doom? Than I had a idea.

"One year." I said out loud, everyone looked at me.

"What are you saying Percy?" Cassie asked me.

"What I'm saying is that in 1 year if we are losing this lonely war we tell the whole planet about the Yeerks." I said with weirdly a leader kind of voice.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked me.

"Yes I'm-" my voice broke, ok so much for the leader voice, "I'm sure." I said again but with more luck. The next following weeks we saved about six people and had eighteen people die, Tobias went though a lot to, we all did. Ax tried to get to his people, he did 2 weeks after hard work they said they'll send help, but it'll take two more years. It would be to late by than. But at the time we didn't know that. War is terrible no one needs it unless you can't help it but it finds everyone sooner or later. Rather you like it or not.

And it would find us. Hell we wouldn't like it, not even a little. It would hurt us, it would leave us in it's awaking and what we'd find around us, we wouldn't like, we are gonna hate it a lot.

**There I'm done! It feels good I think there'll be two more chapters or one more giving you what will happen next or the last two chapters will be something fully different. Anyway see you next time on ANIMORPH DREAMS!**


End file.
